


A Life in the Loonatics

by Enderon



Series: A Thousand Words to One [4]
Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, some dark elements, some graphic images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: A collection of one-word inspired drabbles for Loonatics Unleashed





	1. Couch

The couch had seen a lot over the years. Specifically commissioned, it'd experienced nothing but Loonatics HQ and it's residents.

And boy, had it experienced a lot.

 _From Slam's messy eating habits;_ crumbs long buried between the cushions, mysterious stains littered about the material, always an empty container or two left behind.

 _To late night movie marathons;_ the team squeezed on top of the l-shaped couch as comfortable as they can. Ace's eyes seem to shine during the best fight sequences. Lexi loudly sings along to all of the musicals, whether she knows all the words or not. Duck hides his face in a pillow while also trying to act like the latest horror movie doesn't scare the heck out of him. Tech points out all of the scientific and technological inaccuracies. Rev gets worked up and excited when the hero is so close to winning. Slam cheers and yells during every wrestling scene.

 _To dozens of basherball games;_ the boys jumping and shouting whenever their favored team scores, loudly booing and complaining when they aren't doing very well. Sometimes, they manage to drag Lexi and tech in to join them, neither really being big on the sport but enjoying the excited air all the same.

 _To a team of weary crime fighters coming home after a hard won fight._ It's not long until they've all flopped over the cushions or the surrounding carpet, desperate in need of showers and patching up but not having the energy to do either.

Ace waits until everyone else is settled before taking his own spot at the angle of the couch, right in the middle of everything. Lexi unties the ribbon holding her ears together and rests her head against Ace's shoulder, letting the quiet breathing of her team mates sooth her. Duck flops face first onto the shorter end, stretching out his body and taking up as much room as possible before falling into a snoring slumber. Tech stands at the edge for a moment, thinking about disappearing to his lab to do some work despite his screaming muscles, before a look from his weary leader has him sitting on the carpet, his ears drooping with exhaustion. Rev, already on the ground, heart still pounding from all of the exertion, all but climbs into Tech's lap to keep him there, ignoring the endeared eye roll in favor of falling asleep. Slam sits and waits until everyone else is settled, giving them a few minutes to breathe, before getting up to grab some food for all of them; baby carrots for Ace, veggie chips for Lexi, a power bar and a 'muscle' shake for Duck, beef jerky for Tech, sunflower seeds for Rev, and an assortment of junky foods for Slam himself.

He brings them back out to the couch and distributes them out, Duck and Rev waking up long enough to eat something. They all sit there, silence except for the sound of chewing and swallowing, though even that is muted and tired sounding. Once they're done they stay in that silence, all in a bit of a daze. 

Maybe Duck says something about showers.

Maybe Tech says something about getting patched up.

But no one eve tries to move.

Ace says something about how they did good work and how he's proud of them all, reveling in the exhausted smiles of gratitude.

They fall back into silence until the room is filled with snores and the soft breathing of sleep.


	2. Blood

No matter how many times they do this, how many fights they're in, how many times they get injured, the sight of any of them bleeding like that never gets any easier.

This one had been a pretty nasty fight, with an assortment of metallic robot creatures, all with their own razor saw blade weapons that they could swipe or launch. Naturally, with such an enemy, they were some pretty good slices.

"You okay Duck?" Lexi asked, kneeling to the ground so she can better get a look at the cut along his arm. There was no mistaken the red liquid seeping from between his fingers where he tries to put pressure on the wound.

"I'm going to die!" He groans dramatically, hissing and crying and whining the whole time as Lexi moves his hand to really get a look at it. While it is bleeding quiet a bit, she's happy to see that it isn't all that deep and should heal up on its own pretty easily.

"Oh quit being such a baby," she chides, taking a roll of gauze out of her pack, "At least you're nowhere near as bad as Slam."

The Tasmanian devil had taken the brunt of the damage from this fight, a load of the razor saw blades getting caught up in his tornado and slicing him up nicely. Thankfully his thick fur and muscle mostly protected him from any fatal harm, but the amount of bleeding was a cause for concern so Ace had Tech whisk him off towards HQ as soon as the fighting started letting up.

Lexi is sure he'll be fine, but she can't help but worry about him.

"How's everything look Rev?" She can hear their leader now, talking over the comms, looking over to where he's pulling his sword out of the sparking remains of one of the machines.

"I've-done-a-whole-sweep-of-the-perimeter-and-it-looks-ike-all-the-remaining-ones-retreated-Ace-all's-nice-and-clear-so-I'm-heading-back-now-say-who-do-you-think-sent-these-guys-and-how-do-you-think-they-made-them-and-do-you-think-Slam-will-be-okay-not-that-I-don't-trust-Tech-I-trust-him-emminsly-it's-just-that-there-was-so-much-blood-and-none-of-us-are-really-invincible-and-" Lexi watches as Rev reappears before Ace and the yellow clad rabbit reaches out to clamp his beak shut, giving him a look.

"A simple, okay would have sufficed Rev." He says patiently, pulling his hand back and turning to move towards Lexi and Duck. Rev moves to follow and Lexi shouts as he stumbles, just barely being caught by a quick Ace.

"Whoa there pal, what's wrong?" Ace asks, carefully lowering the roadrunner so he's sitting on the ground. Rev is trembling suddenly and he moves a hand down to one of his legs, wincing as he barely brushes against it.

Lexi gets up from her place beside Duck to move to the other two, looking down at Rev's leg with Ace to notice a nice long gash across the outside. Apparently they'd missed the appearance of blood against his black and red suit.

"Man, Rev, what were you doing running around with this?" Ace asks, reaching forward and hissing in sympathy when the roadrunner pulls his leg away.

"D-didn't-n-no-notice-musta-b-been-adrenaline-keeping-th-the-pain-away." Rev's eyes are wide and he seems to be a bit short of breath. Lexi and Ace share a look, having the same concern.

"Come on then buddy, let's get you back to HQ." Ace reaches over to put one of Rev's arms over his shoulder and stands the both of them up, "Tech'll fix you up good as new."

Lexi quickly moves to help Rev on his other side, both of the rabbits supporting the roadrunner as they head back towards HQ, only some ways away.

"Hey! What about me?!" Duck calls after them, still on the ground, but Lexi just rolls her eyes. He'll be fine, being in no way their biggest concern at the moment.

After only a few minutes of walking, Rev is already too tired to keep moving his legs on his own, still trembling horribly. Ace makes a decision and picks him up, made easy by the roadrunner's light weight.

"Run ahead and tell Tech." He tells Lexi, nodding as she quickly runs off. They were so close to HQ already that it only takes a few minutes for her to get there and up, running out of the elevator in search of the resident 'doctor'.

"Tech!!" She calls out, running straight for the familiar lab. She runs in and finds Slam lying on the table, wrapped up like a mummy. He sits up when she walks in and waves. "Where's Tech?"

"Right here." the coyote comes walking in from a side room, drying his hands with a towel, "What's wrong Lexi?"

"It's Rev." she pants, noting the way his ears immediately jump up and his eyes widen, "He's got a nice gash in his leg. He didn't notice for a while, saying he thinks the adrenaline kept the pain away, but Ace and I think he's lost a lot of blood."

"Shit." Tech swears under his breath, making to run out of the room when Ace comes in, Rev still in his arms. The roadrunner seems a bit out of it, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow enough that it makes Lexi's own heart stop. Slam is still taking up the table, so Tech has Ace lay him down on the couch, instantly setting to work, his eyes wide and his ears at alert. Lexi watches, feeling so worried, until she feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she sees Ace.

"He'll take care of im," he assures, leading the both of them out of the room, "let's go have a sit down." Lexi nods in agreement, wanting nothing more than to collapse in her bed and not wake up for the next million years. But as they walk, she picks up on the red staining the yellow of Ace's suit.

"M-maybe you should change first." She suggests, feeling queasy.

Ace looks confused until she points down and he looks, going still for a moment. She can imagine his own face growing pale beneath the suit. Finally he nods and heads for his room as Lexi plops herself onto the couch, reemerging moments later with a clean suit on and joining her on the couch. The two of them sit in silence, neither really knowing what to say or do, as they're both horribly worried.

"What's the big idea, leaving me, an injured ally behind like that?!" The two lazily turn towards the outraged duck in the doorway, Duck glaring back at the two of them.

"We kinda had more important things to worry bout Duck, like our bleeding out friend?" Ace comments, his ears drooping with exhaustion, "Sorry if your little scratch wasn't our biggest concern at the moment." Duck still looks miffed but he doesn't say anything else, just moving to join them on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest as he falls back with a huff.

The three of them stay that way for a while, just sitting in a tense and tired silence, until Tech comes into the room. Lexi and Ace both jump to their feet and turn to face the coyote.

"Is e....." Ace doesn't seem able to finish the question when he sees the way that Tech seems to sag.

"He's fine," he breathes, giving them an encouraging smile, "already getting back to his chatty self. His leg is going to take some time to heal and that means he won't be running around much, so that's going to be fun to deal with." Despite his complaint, he's still smiling in what Lexi can easily recognize as relief. She quickly realizes that the sagging appearance is more from exhaustion than any sadness.

"Get some sleep Doc," Ace suggests, turning towards the other two in the room, "in fact, we should all get some sleep." They all nod and start heading for their respective rooms.

As she walks, Lexi is brought up short when she notices little red stains in the carpet, going from the elevator to the lab. She feels her stomach turn at the sight, but decides cleaning up can wait for tomorrow.


End file.
